1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to framed support devices and more particularly to a portable frame support for maintaining any of a variety of different sized tablet devices in an inverted orientation above an individual, for his/her use thereby, and is based upon Provisional Patent Application No. 61/848,146 filed 21 Dec. 2012, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Tablets are now the rage. It seems that every household has at least one. They come in various sizes and likely in various shapes. Users of these devices will have to hold them in front of them or possibly on a pillow in their lap. There are however, supports which extend from a wall or a table to hold the tablet in front of the user. There are even supports for holding a tablet in front of someone sitting up in bed.
Children have tablet supports for viewing a tablet inverted while the child is in his/her crib. Such arrangements for young children are of course designed for immovability and non adjustability by the user child.
However, it may be often desirable for older folks/adults to be lying down in bed or other horizontal surface, and to utilize the tablet either by reading or playing a game therewith, from a supine and/or directly under the tablet orientation so as to look upwardly to view the screen of the tablet, while permitting certain freedom of movement, such as twisting or lying slightly on one's side and still be looking upwardly.
The prior art has failed to show such a portable device which permits the acceptance and gentle support of any of different sized and shaped tablet devices to be held and utilized in a comfortable, accessible, inverted orientation.
It is us an object of the present invention, to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tablet support arrangement which safely and articulably engages and controls the position of a tablet while an individual is supine, under that tablet looking up at it and using or playing with same.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tablet support arrangement which may be very portable, and constructed and utilized as in the form of a kit, which minimizes the size of such support arrangement, while maximizing its carryablity.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable or fixed-frame peripheral frame arrangement, which may be dis-assembled and carryable as a kit, while being utilizable for an infinite number of sizes of tablets.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an easy gripping arrangement for biasing a tablet within a peripheral frame while allowing maximum viewing of the monitor portion of that tablet.